


Domestic

by seabreezws_and_gays



Series: Month of Prompts [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Richie tries to cook, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabreezws_and_gays/pseuds/seabreezws_and_gays
Summary: I'm not sure what time line I wrote this as, if it was supposed to be some type of au or what, but it's kinda cute.Richie tries to make breakfast for Eddie, it's kind of a disaster.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Month of Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913461
Kudos: 8





	Domestic

Richie blinked a few times, his body cozily warm and his arm pinned under a dead weight.  
The curly haired boy smiled down at Eddie, his light brown hair messy, and his long lashes resting gently on his freckled cheeks.  
Richie laid like that for a few minutes, simply admiring his love, the way his chest rose and fell, the way his rosy lips parted a little, and the way a little spit drooled out his mouth.  
Richie grinned to himself, and reached over to wipe at the drool.  
"'Chee? Wh-"  
Eddie mumbled sleepily as his eyes fluttered open.  
"Morning baby. You were drooling in your sleep you know."  
"Was I?"  
Eddie asked, his cheeks flushing and he wiped at his mouth self consciously.  
Richie snorted,  
"It's not like I mind, my spit was there last night."  
He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, to which Eddie rolled his eyes and smacked him in the arm.  
"Goofball."  
"Shortstop."  
"Long-legs."  
"Not Daddy now? It was last night."  
"Shut up!"  
Eddie screeched, and lurched himself onto Richie, wrestling him into the bed.  
The two wrangled around for a few minutes, until Eddie rolled on top, grinning in triumph.  
Richie softened upon seeing Eddie grinning, and he pulled gently at the smaller boy's back, until he leaned forward.  
Richie kissed him softly, savoring his peachy lips and the butterfly brush of Eddie's lashes on Richie's freckled cheeks.  
They broke apart, both smiling, before Richie picked Eddie up and carried him down to the kitchen, where he set him down on the counter.  
"What are you doing silly?"  
"M'going to make you breakfast."  
Eddie laughed, and then seeing Richie's face he laughed harder, and said,  
"Look, I love you 'Chee, but seriously, you? make breakfast? Please."  
"Hmmph."  
Richie grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Now I'm going to make you the best breakfast you ever had."  
"Mhm?"  
"Yes."  
"What's it going to be then?"  
"Uh,"  
Eddie smirked at Richie, who rolled his eyes and glanced around the kitchen.  
His eyes settled on the box of pancake mix in the pantry, and he looked back at Eddie.  
"Pancakes."  
"Pancakes?"  
"Yep."

Half an hour later, both the boys were splattered in batter.  
"Hey, I'm not the one who threw the first spoonful of batter."  
Richie said, holding his hands up in defense.  
"Oh, so dumping flour in my hair doesn't count?"  
"I said batter, not flour."  
"Fine. You look ridiculous with batter on your nose though."  
"Well you look ridulous with flour in your hair."  
The two glared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter.  
"You go take a shower, I'll fix this mess."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, yes, now shoo."  
Eddie flapped his hands at Richie who grinned, and went to take his shower. 

When he returned downstairs, there was a plate of pancakes, and a (mostly) batter-free Eddie, who Richie decided to scoop up in his arms.  
The lanky boy pecked a quick kiss to his boyfriends lips, and said a soft thank you.  
"You still smell like vanilla though."  
Eddie laughed,  
"And you smell like perfection."


End file.
